Realizations and Choices
by battleshipxx101
Summary: One-shot set after the events of T.R.A.C.K.S. What happens when Ward is faced with the reality that requires him to choose just one? After the day's events, what else will he realize as he watched over the hacker lying inside the isolation room? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D.


**A/N: Hey everyone! I have been scrolling through the archive of AOS and I was really looking for Skyeward fanfics based on T.R.A.C.K.S. When I managed to run out of things to read, I thought I'd try to make one. So, here you have a one-shot set after the events in 1x13. Hope you like it! **

**I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Ward stood outside of the isolation room where his rookie was. He kept his gaze at her pale face. Sometimes his jaw would clench when the picture of Skye, bloody and almost dead, would flash in his mind. He hasn't eaten, drunk or rested for hours. All he did was stay with his rookie. When he heard some indistinct chatter by his right side, he glanced up. There was May talking to a doctor who was examining her injuries. Ward cast a worried glance at her and May caught him staring. They looked at each other for a few seconds before he turned back to Skye.

"You have to choose, Ward." A voice told him. He was startled at first, but he saw that the voice was Agent Coulson's. The older agent stood by Ward's left side as he, too, gazed at the injured woman.

"Choose what?" Ward asked.

"Who to be with." Coulson said firmly.

"I already said that it never happened on the bus, sir."

"You did. But you didn't say that it has already ended." Coulson looked at the agent beside him.

Ward opened and closed his mouth. _No, I didn't._

"And I don't mean just the sex part, Agent Ward. If it really was no strings attached, then you wouldn't act like you two are in a relationship." Coulson continued.

"Sir, I don't–" Ward looked at Coulson but he was cut off.

"Like I said, Agent Ward, you have to choose." He paused as he looked at Skye again. "Before she decides to stop being an open door for you. As much as you'd hate to admit it, we all saw how you are with her. You care about her a lot, Ward. And I know she cares about you too. This thing between you and Agent May, I'm telling you now, it won't ever be what you and Skye would have, if you would choose it. So, choose well. If you're brave enough to go through that door, then go, before it's too late."

Ward returned his gaze to Skye. He didn't expect to hear those things from Coulson, but he knew he needed to hear them. When they returned to the plane that night, he felt so helpless and desperate. His rookie, his friend, was on the brink of death. He realized there how much she means to him. So, why is he still throwing that away and ignoring it, and _still _going to May? He already felt guilty and scared that Skye might die, yet he still found comfort from May. Coulson was right. He needed to choose, because the time might come when it'll be too late.

What bothered him most, however, was the fact that now, there was regret. He felt it now. He regretted going to _May's room _that night and starting this arrangement. What did he gain from it? Comfort? Not really. It didn't help at all. He realized now that _that kind_ of help wasn't what he needed. No, what he needed was someone else, not to use for those purposes, but to talk with and find _real_ comfort from. He needed his friend. He needed Skye, but he didn't choose her. He chose May, and now this was the price he had to pay.

"Rookie, please wake up." He thought. "I can't stand you being there, threatening to die. I feel so helpless. Please wake up… I'm sorry, Skye, for not being able to save you. I'm sorry for leaving you in the train. It's how this entire incident started...I'm sorry, Skye. I'm really sorry."

Before he realized it, tears were flowing fast down his cheeks. There was no use in wiping them now. Ward continued to cry silently. He couldn't lose his rookie. He couldn't just let her go like that. Skye meant a lot to this team–to him. He knew that now.

_Skye won't leave us. She's a fighter. She'll get through this._ He told himself in an attempt to reassure his own mind.

"Please wake up," he finally whispered. "For me."

When Coulson found him like that, he immediately knew, Ward had made his choice. He's just hoping that it wasn't too late.


End file.
